Random Songs DN Angel style
by Tsume's Eternal Girl 1
Summary: just like the title says songs in the pov of D.N.Angel stars and of course it is song fic hey when you review tell me what songs you want to see next.


Random Songs Anime Style

Chapter 1 Bohemian Rhapsody

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel but if I did this might happen. I Give credit to my friend Yutakia for the help of making of this play. 

Takeshi "places, places everybody!"

Everyone ran to their places on stage Satoshi and Daisuke ran past each other "good luck" Daisuke cried out to Satoshi. "Good luck Daisuke" Satoshi said as he went to his place.

Dark was leaning on the sidewall.

Dark: Is this the real life-  
is this just fantasy-

Daisuke was sitting under a tree and pushed himself up and walked over to Dark

Daisuke: Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-

They faced the audience.

Both: Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see-

The spot light switched to Dark only and Daisuke went back to sitting under the tree and seemed motionless.

Dark: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy-  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,  
To me

Dark then walked back to the wall and went back to leaning as the spot light left him and he went motionless as well. Then on a far off balcony Krad jumped down to the stage floor.

Krad: Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
pulled my trigger, now he's dead,

Satoshi was sitting on a park bench not to far from the balcony reading a book. He snapped the book closed and left it on the park bench.

Satoshi: Mama, life had just begun,  
but now I've gone and thrown it all away-

They went closer to their audience. They went to the audience and sang out.

Both: Mama ooo,  
Didn't mean to make you cry-  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-

Then Satoshi and Krad walked back to their spots. Krad left for the balcony and

Satoshi on the bench reading a book. Dark then turned his head to the audience.

Dark: Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-

Daisuke then look up from his relaxed position.

Daisuke: Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-

Krad put his elbows on the balcony railing.

Krad: Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)

Satoshi looked up from his book.

Satoshi: I don't want to die;  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-

Then the lights turned out and scenes changed. You could see someone with a cart a young couple at a picnic and people sitting under trees or on benches and someone even picking apples from the tree. Krad stepped up from sitting on a bench.

Krad: I see a little silhouette of a man,

Satoshi turned around from picking apples.

Satoshi: Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango-

Then everyone quickly turned to the audience from what they were doing.

Everyone: Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-

Then everyone turned away except for someone at the picnic.

Risa: Galileo

Then a boy turned to the audience from the picnic.

Daisuke: Galileo,

She sang out.

Risa: Galileo

He sang out.

Daisuke: Galileo

Then they both held hands and sang to the crowd.

Both: Galileo figaro-

Then Takeshi looked up from his book.

Takeshi: magnifico-

Then the man pushing the cart stopped and took off his hat and held it in his hand.

Dark: But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-

Daisuke got up and stood next to Dark.

Daisuke: He's just a poor boy from a poor family-

Risa walked to the other side of Dark.

Risa: Spare him his life from this monstrosity-

Dark threw his hat out to the audience.

Dark: Easy come easy go-, will you let me go-

Krad and Satoshi stood back to back.

Krad/Satoshi: Bismillah! No-, we will not let you go-

Risa and Daisuke walked out to the left side of Dark.

Risa/Daisuke: let him go-

Krad and Satoshi walked to the right of Dark.

Krad/Satoshi: Bismillah! We will not let you go-

Daisuke and Risa sang out.

Risa/Daisuke: let him go

Krad and Satoshi sang out.

Krad/Satoshi: Bismillah! We will not let you go-

Dark turned to Krad and Satoshi. With a pleading face he sang.

Dark: let me go

Then Krad and Satoshi replied with angry faces.

Krad/Satoshi: Will not let you go-

Dark then sang out again with his pleading face.

Dark: let me go

Then with angry faces Satoshi and Krad sang louder.

Krad/Satoshi: Will not let you go

Dark replied the same as he did twice before.

Dark: let me go

Dark sang out with a voice full of sorrow

Dark: Never Never Never Never Never Never let me go

The Satoshi and Krad replied even louder then before.

Krad/Satoshi: No, no, no, no, no, no, no-

Dark sang out to the audience before him almost asking for their help.

Dark: Mama Mia, mama Mia, mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me-  
Then scenes changed again. Krad walked straight out to the audience before him.

Krad: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-

Dark walked over and nearly pushed Krad off the stage.

Dark: So you think you can love me and leave me to die-

They both sing out.

Both: Oh baby-can't do this to me baby-

Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-

Then the lights turned out except for one spotlight, which Daisuke walked into his face showing some sadness.

Daisuke: Nothing really matters,  
anyone can see,  
nothing really matters-, nothing really matters to me,

Everyone then walked up behind him as if they are trying to support or help Daisuke.

All: Any way the wind blows... 


End file.
